Clinging to the Calendar
by Gabi217
Summary: Draco and Ginny start a fling after her father dies...can she finally let go of April and move onto what life stores for her in May?
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: _Clinging to the Calendar_

Author: _Gabrielle! (moi)_

Brief Summary: _SHORT! MAYBE ONLY 4 CHAPTERS! Ginny's going through tough times at Easter break, and who better to share them with then Draco Malfoy?_

Rated: R for obscene language, and some, ahem, _steamy_ situations. My specialties. (BTW, put extra emphasis on _steamy_, I mean adult contenterated. LoL. And BTW… I made that word up. Mwa ha ha ha ha)

================================================================

__

The death of her father was devastating. Horrifying. Completely overall terrible. He had died in the beginning of February, the last 3 days. She was taken out of school and lived in the Burrow all through March, returning to Hogwarts for Spring Break. But she'd come back to find that her brothers, Harry, and Herm had all gone to Grimmauld Place for Break…leaving her stuck unwanted and devastatedly crushed with Draco Malfoy.

"Fuckin' shit, fuckin' shit, fuckin' shit. Oh holy damned of hell….I can't be late…" she muttered to herself as she descended a moving set of stairs, jumping quickly and just in time as she collapsed on a moving landing.

"HOLY SHIT!" she cried as the landing moved inwards; and hurriedly standing on the railing jumped to another one.

"_AHHHHH!!!!!_ **_HOLY MOTHER_**-" her cursings were cut off by her bruising arrival on the second floor stairway. She sucked in a breath, stifling the pain, and blew it out as she breathed heavily. Second years stood below her feet, staring up at her with wondrous eyes. She ducked her head, bouncing her red curls, and smiled.

"Good afternoon, you all." she stated calmly as she passed them, pushing through the tiny crowd before flouting out into a break-neck run for the Potions Dungeon.

__

Stair, stair, stair, stair, oh, wait, don't trip…stair, stair, stair, there's the door!

She flounced down the hallway once more, narrowly dodging Peeves who'd been picking on her all day. She jerked open the door hurriedly, stumbling down the walkway and flopping into her seat beside Colin.

__

Whew, she breathed, _I'm safe._

But unfortunately, without even taking his beady black eyes off the blackboard he was writing on, he called out to her.

"Ms. Weasley," he scoffed.

"Yes, Mr. Snape sir?" she said softly, fluttering her eyelashes and cocking her head to the side.

He turned to face her. "20 points from Gryffindor for being tardy and one detention, as this has been the third tardy this week." he paused, noticing her fluttering. "And, have you something in your eye? Your busy eye-flipping has begun to make me incredibly nauseas." he smirked. She scowled as he turned his back, and begun to copy Colin's notes.

The class that day, unluckily, had to be joined by the 7th year Slytherins, who were too busy smuggling their giggles to notice that Snape had called on their students.

__

"Ms. Bulstrode!" He yelled to their side of the room. _"What are the main ingredients for the Shrinking Potion?!?" _he sneered, furious that his house had no respect or intelligence enough to pay mere attention.

"I-I-I don't know, sir." she sighed softly, a small smile still lingering on her lips. Ginny's hand shot up from where she was sitting; she'd become quite a Hermione since 3rd year.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley? Do _you _know what they are?" he questioned, sneer gently erasing.

"Caterpillar, Daisy Roots, Leech Juice, Rat Spleen, and Shrivel-fig." she recited calmly, having actually _studied _the night before.

"Very well. 10 points re-awarded for her awareness, as 10 points are taken from Slytherin for lack of attention." he stated calmly, waving greasy black hair out of his pale, pointed face.

"Shall we continue?" he asked his class, who groaned heavily in response.

But just as he'd opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang. He groaned but Ginny just smiled, flipping her hair somewhat flamboyantly over her right shoulder, wafting the apple-y scent into the flared nostrils of Draco Malfoy.

He smirked and gently pulled a swishing curl, heavily enough that she noticed but light enough that it wasn't painful. She jerked around, nose-to-nose with Draco Malfoy. He'd been observing her playful hips; their swinging and jolting almost sent him into a coma.

__

Earthquake. He laughed. That's exactly what she was. _A fire-headed earthquake._

He'd long since stopped noticing she was a Weasley and drank her in like any hot chick; but for some reason, he pursued her more. He wanted her, damnit, he felt as if he _needed_ her. Her silky red, curly hair, her incredible ass, her curves in all the damn right places. Hell, he'd be damned if she'd even grown an extra cup size...would that bring her up to a B? He laughed, bringing his normal self to cooperate with this spitfire spirited girl.

"What do you want?" she sneered, raising a beautiful orange-red eyebrow, her chocolate eyes cruising his facial features and sucking them in.

"Oh, nothing Weasley. Just warning you; telling you to get out of the way because your fat ass takes up the whole damn isle," he replied calmly, his voice dripping malice, cocking his head and shrugging his shoulders in an innocent style.

She narrowed those coffee colored eyes to slits that seemed to peer right through him.

He drank in her vanilla-apple scent one more time and stepped back, as she opened her mouth to retort.

"Damnit Weasley, please move; you're skank-y smell is choking all of us who'd like to breathe _clean_ air, not Weasley Polluted air." he sneered, and smirked, and watched in stubborn delight as she turned on heel and marched away. He wasn't too quick to follow, but as she turned the corner of the doorway he reached out and grabbed a great handful of her ass. She gave a startled cry and turned around, but Draco had already sauntered down the hallway. He had plans for her…Oh yes…

Evening dawned on her early. Dinner approached; the hell with that. Food wasn't a straight necessity…She'd lived without. Instead, she took a seat on the front steps of the castle, staring up at the sky, drawing slowly on a cigarette. A cold voice out of nowhere startled her.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked. _Damn. _she cursed silently. _Draco._

"Since now, obviously." she responded just as icily.

"No, really," he pushed. She sighed, annoyed.

__

Since my fucking father died.

She coughed.

"Since first year, alright? Since that whole damn incident with the Chamber. Nothing's calmed me down since," she whispered, inhaling on the cigarette once more.

Silence swam uncomfortably between the two.

"Mind if I have a drag?" he asked, voice spontaneously and uncharacteristically polite.

She sighed as he stepped over beside her, sitting down a foot away and reaching for the cigarette.

Clearing her throat and tapping her fingers to calm her nerves, she handed it over to his pale, slim, grabbing fingers. She watched with strange interest as he put it to his sleek, insipid, soft lips and took a drag. She seemed to hold her breath as he did, and let it out as he puffed out the cloud of pale smoke. He took another drag, and then handed it back over.

She looked at it, strangely, a wanted feeling of contamination sinking into her brain. She wondered, _What did I just do? _As she stared at it once more.

"Come off it Weasley. I only took a drag on it. It's not as if I kissed you or something. Stop looking so sour about it," he sneered, somehow civilly, and she rolled her eyes as she placed it back between her lips, drawing a long drag off it.

"So, what's up?" she asked, pulling out her lighter to relight the cigarette, which had gone out as the cool spring wind blew by.

He rolled his eyes as she had. "Like I'm going to tell a fucking Weasley," he smirked. She looked over at him in disgust, hurt and confused digestion written all over his blonde, handsome face. She quirked an eyebrow quizzically.

"I never said you had to _tell_ me, you stupid fuckin' twit. I just asked 'what's up'," she scoffed.

He shook his head. "Calm down, Weasel. I was just fuckin' jokin'." he sighed, pausing. "My parents got divorced. Top that." he sighed again, looking at her with a, 'bring-it-on' look.

She rolled her eyes, cast them down on the green grass floor.

"My father died," she whispered, shaking slightly and trying to blink back the uncontrollable tears that swam in her coffee colored eyes.

He had stopped smirking, and turned to look at her. She put out her cigarette and covered her face with her hands, crying and sobbing unexpectedly.

__

What are you **doing?** We were fine, we were fine, fine, fricking fine and dandy. Why the tears? he thought, scooting over with a weird expression and covering her back with his arm. She shook with a large sob and turned to face his chest, crying into it while her hands lay calmly on his shoulders. _She looks so beautiful when she cries…he thought._

He sighed and pulled out his handkerchief with one hand, placing it in front of her teary face and enveloping her in a stiff hug. She sobbed hard once more, and threw her arms around his neck, crying in to it. His eyes bugged.

A few moments later, after the waterworks had passed, he pulled away, holding her firmly by the shoulders.

"Are we alright now, Ms. Weasley? Do we need to get a bucket?" he asked stiffly, stooping his head to look in her drowned chocolate eyes, a faint grin collecting on his face.

Her downcast eyes peered up, a tiny smile twitching at the edge of her mouth. He stood and stood her up as well, pulling his arm around her shoulders and taking the brief opportunity to sniff at her perfume. He closed his eyes, taking three steps forward, and stopped to let her wipe away remaining tears.

"Shall we continue, then?" he teased, smiling a genuine smile and squeezing her shoulders. With permission from McGonagall he led her up to Gryffindor Tower, standing at the snoozing Fat Lady's portrait, waiting for her to speak.

"You alright, Weasel?" he sniffed; no Malfoy ever conversed politely.

She sucked back a hiccup and he watched warily as she shook, suppressing sobs.

"I-I'll be fine."

He stood there for a moment, watching tears drop woefully from her pale, blushed cheeks. Without any thought at all, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and then jerked back; as if shocked.

She took a step backward, wringing his handkerchief in her hands and slipped through the portrait, murmuring the password. He only leant against the wall, hands covering his now-sweating face, and sighed.

****

Well, my friends, that is the end of one chapter! But I am not so sad to say there should be another right up after this one, so don't feel discouraged or cliffed! LoL! Now REVIEW, I say! LoL! Be lovely!

-Gabrielle


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title: _Clinging to the Calendar_

Author: _Gabrielle! (moi)_

Brief Summary: _SHORT! MAYBE ONLY 4 CHAPTERS! Ginny's going through tough times at Easter break, and who better to share them with then Draco Malfoy?_

Rated: R for obscene language, and some, ahem, _steamy_ situations. My specialties. (BTW, put extra emphasis on _steamy_, I mean adult contenterated. LoL. And BTW… I made that word up. Mwa ha ha ha ha)

================================================================

"Sod off, Malfuck," she sneered, stepping around him in the Potions Dungeon once more. He shook his head and cocked it, tugging a fiery curl as he wrapped it around his index finger.

"Ah, such a temper. Bet she's a fighter in bed, 'ay mates?" he scoffed, a smirk unleashing on his insipid lips. Crabbe and Goyle smiled wryly. She rolled her eyes and was about to turn away, but turned back, pulling a white cloth object out of her robe pockets.

"Oi, Malfunction-Boy, I believe this belongs to you," she held out the handkerchief he had leant her the night before, dangling it in front of his face as if it were a bug. "I used it to wipe your _spit_ off my lips." she stated, smirking as Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in disbelief.

"Holy.." Crabbe started off.

"You're right about that one, mate," Goyle finished. As she watched the dumbstruck Draco Malfoy, she wondered if she'd ever heard his bodyguards talk before. But by then Draco had come back to his senses.

"_Why_, would _I_, kiss _you_, a _Weasley_?" he sniffed, chin tilted up.

She barely laughed. "For the same reason you grabbed my _ass_ yesterday, you imprudent little fuck," she scoffed, grinning defiantly. Draco merely turned a very light shade of pink in the cheek bones.

"Damnit Weasley, God _knows _you want me, what with your fucking father dying and all, Christ _knows_ you need _someone_ to rake in a little bit of cash, right?" he smirked. But regretted it soon after.

She'd stepped back, tears growing larger in her eyes. Her Chocolate iris's clouded over with sadness and disappointment, as she fled from the room in a sudden outbreak of saline, hiccups and sobs.

He placed a stiff hand on his bodyguards' chests, pushing them back and taking a step forward. He took off out the Potion's door, mind set on finding Virginia.

He stood amid an empty hallway, following her trails of scuff marks from her black Mary-Jane's.

He found her a few moments later, curled up into a ball in the Astronomy Tower, fingering a moving photograph.

He silently approached her, cautious at first, hand out in defense. But after a moment, he dropped his hand, realizing the photo she held in her hand was a family portrait.

He came forward silently, dropping to his knees beside her on the cushioned floor. She was still brushing her fingertips on the faces in the picture, each with noticeable red hair and freckled cheeks. He fought hard to hold back a self-pitied smirk.

The tallest redheaded male, obviously Arthur Weasley, was standing in the back of the family, a wrench held defiantly in the air. Molly Weasley was next, to the right, hugging her husband around the waist and grinning happily. Fred and George stood to the right of their mother, brooms in one hand and bewitched Quaffles in the other. He tried not to laugh.

Bill and Charlie stood beside their father on the left side, one holding a fiery wound and the other smiling peacefully, but tan. Percy and Ron came after that, Percy holding a tall stack of papers with a very business-like look on his face; Ron with a black shiner and a toothy grin, holding his CleanSweep (A/N: Can anyone tell me why that looks weird?) like it was his prized possession. Each were waving happily, blowing kisses and smiling joyfully.

And then there was Ginny. She sat cross legged among the group right in the middle, as if she hadn't joined them; they'd joined her. Her silky red hair was pulled into a curly pony tail, small pieces fallen out to frame her face. She wasn't smiling, but her soft brown eyes held a certain happiness, as if she'd never ever want to leave home. He smiled. She didn't. She'd noticed him kneeling beside her, studying the photo. Tears still glistened in her eyes, marks in her makeup where some had fallen. He sighed as he plopped down, brushing them off her cheeks.

"Clear it up, Weaselette," he whispered, hand unconsciously resting on her back as he rubbed small circles onto it. "It'll be all right. Thing's will get better," he tried, letting her rest her small head on his burly shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Malfoy? Is it because my father died? If it is, I'm not looking for sympathy," she croaked, voice hoarse and eyes watering.

He almost laughed. "No, I'm doing this because you deserve it. I never should've said the things I did," he whispered back, for some reason a feeling of silence passing over them.

A long time passed. All full of silence.

She spoke first. "Why did you kiss me, Draco?" she asked, and he wondered if that was the first time she'd ever said his real name.

He pondered the thought. A shrug.

"I don't know, Virginia," he answered, unsure of himself. _Because I'm fuckin' in love with you! _his conscience screamed. He ignored it.

She sighed unhappily, standing up. He looked up at her from his cross-legged spot on the ground.

"I'd like to know," she whispered, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

He stood up beside her. "Well, maybe I'll tell you once I'm done," he replied, gripping her upper arms and pulling her to him, meeting her open lips with his own, tongue unconsciously searching her cold, mint-flavored mouth. A minute passed. Two. She sighed into his lips and pulled away.

"Draco," she breathed, touching her lips with the tips of her delicate fingers. His hands still lingered on her arms.

"Hmm…" he replied, licking the insides of his lips gently.

She shook her head, losing the internal battle she was fighting inside.

"We can't do this," she stated, still touching her lips gently. He reached over and pulled her hand away.

"Why not?" he asked, stubbornly, a frown sinking into his perfectly chiseled face.

"It's not right, Draco. You know it's not," she fought, trying to keep calm.

His hand gently dropped from her upper arm. "Alright, fine. But let me ask you. It's Easter Break, Virginia. No one knows. We can keep it a secret," he whispered. His fingers reached up and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes, portrait held tight to her chest. She shooker her head, fighting the thoughts away that tried to plague her unruly mind.

"No…well…no! I won't, can't let you," she whispered. He pulled her back to him and kissed her softly, goosebumps flowing up her fragile spine. She leaned back, eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"How about it, Gin?" he whispered, licking her bottom lip and waiting for a response.

****

Well, my friends, that is the end of one chapter! But I am not so sad to say there should be another right up after this one, so don't feel discouraged or cliffed! LoL! Now REVIEW, I say! LoL! Be lovely!

-Gabrielle


	3. Chapter Three

****

Title: _Clinging to the Calendar_

Author: _Gabrielle! (moi)_

Brief Summary: Ok. Maybe _NOT_ short anymore, I got some ideas…lol._ Ginny's going through tough times at Easter break, and who better to share them with then Draco Malfoy?_

Rated: R for obscene language, and some, ahem, _steamy_ situations. My specialties. (BTW, put extra emphasis on _steamy_, I mean adult contenterated. LoL. And BTW… I made that word up. Mwa ha ha ha ha)

================================================================

(The classes during the break are Extra Credit classes, but they'll soon end. I couldn't just have them stare at each other and then have one get mad, that's stupid…lol)

She just stood there, tears drying of the hot flush that was rising from her chest, his tongue striking her lips and invading her mouth gently. Inside her heart, she wanted to say yes, she really did. But outside she didn't know if she could handle it…

So, being quite frank, she gave into his tough embrace, tongue jutting out to meet his as she caressed his orifice, lips touching his gently. She felt herself falling, (or was that just her mind?) and realized that while she was sinking into his arms, he was gently lowering her to the floor. So there she was, body gently set onto the burgundy cushions of the Astronomy Tower, Draco Malfoy hovering over her, hands at her head. But yet she got up on her elbows anyway and crushed his hardly-breathing lips with her own, tongues meeting and touching again. He groaned and pushed her back down onto the pillow-y floor gently, following her down. Their noses touched as did their foreheads, Draco's eyes silently murmuring, "I told you so." Ginny only laughed lightly and pulled one of her legs up, giving her leverage. She pushed hard off the ground, flipping them both over so Ginny was straddling him. One hand reached up her shirt to fondle her breasts, as the other slid up the side of her skirt, caressing the soft skin on her outer left thigh.

She closed her eyes as she drew tiny circles on his chest, and he crooned to her, "Come here, come on, I won't bite." She leant down gently, hands reaching up his ill-buttoned white shirt to stroke his own chest. She grinned at his well-defined muscles and traced the lines between his six-pack, which was created by hours and hours of exercise and a lifetime of Quidditch. He rolled his eyes and grinned also, leaning up slightly to touch her lips with his own soft, insipid ones. She sighed and leaned back as his right had tried to travel further up her skirt, finding her smooth satin panty line. But then she frowned.

"Draco," she protested. He silenced her with another kiss, which she broke as his long fingers tugged at the thin slip of satin that was her waist band to her underwear. When his lips finally came off hers, she protested again.

"Draco," whispered, this time with more feeling. He looked up into her dreamy brown eyes, which were drifting slowly in and out of something…like her thoughts were slowly quavering.

He sighed with resignation, and pulled his hand from her skirt, settling instead with a passionate snog.

And then she heard the footsteps. They were heavy and quick, stomping up the damn stairs without stopping. Draco quickly rolled off of her and she sat up, rearranging her skirt and shirt to where she didn't look so goddamn sexually aroused. She watched as he searched for a place to hide, dropping down behind the old abandoned desk in the corner. The steps advanced. Faltered. A voice at the bottom of the ladder called up.

"Draco?" it was Goyle's voice. She almost laughed. She turned to look at Draco himself, who had poked his head up from behind the desk, and grinned at her.

"Be down in a minute," he called back.

"Hurry up, mate. Food's getting cold," Crabbe responded. Their footsteps descended the rest of the steps and disappeared at the end of the corridor. Draco reappeared behind her as she stood up, hand curling around her stomach as he slipped a piece of parchment into her waist band. His teeth gently grazed the skin of her neck as she leaned her head back, catching his eyes. He grinned once more, kissed her softly but quickly, and then disappeared in a rush of cologne and a billowing cloak. She dropped to the floor immediately and cried.

When she was finished she opened the slip of parchment, his messy, attractive scribbles neatly covering a small corner.

__

My room. Tomorrow morning, 10 sharp. Knock only twice,

Love - D

She only groaned and gently paced her way to her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

He saw her. In her dorm room, sleeping. Lightly, gently. He sighed. Looking around, he looked to see if Crabbe or Goyle had followed him out here. Smoothly, he maneuvered his broom over to her particularly large window and rested his foot on the outside ledge, reaching up and grabbing the moldings for support. Broom now in hand, he whispered, "_Alohomora," _and grinned wickedly as the window gently drifted open. As he stepped to the floor, he searched her face for noticeable surprise of his arrival. There was none. He grinned wider and set his broom gently on a nearby table, slipping his shoes off. He approached her bed smoothly, crawling across it on his knees. He collapsed gently onto her bed beside her, watching her eyes move in her dreams. Craning his head he leaned down and kissed each of her eyelids, and a smile was therefore produced.

She felt his fingers crawling along her neck, so she craned it to look up into his stormy gray-blue eyes, which smiled down at her. His lips touched hers softly and it seemed as though her heart fluttered. She couldn't find her voice, but she knew that he knew what she was thinking before she even had to open her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist and their mouths met, tongues battling and hearts beating. Her blood beat wildly in her ears, and she giggled as he gently tickled her sides. She sighed and broke the kiss, head resting gently on his damp uniform. He kissed her forehead and gently lulled her back to sleep.

When she awoke, the sun was risen. She was alone, much to her dismay. But as she rolled over she still felt the warm, damp spot of where she thought he must've lain. She sighed and rolled over lazily, glancing at the clock. 9:47. She rubbed her eyes slowly. _9:47!_ Oh _shit_!

She rolled out of bed and hurriedly changed, hip-hugging low-rise denim jeans and a red tank top. She grabbed her gray jacket and slipped on some red flip flops and disappeared out her dorm room door, purse clutched to her chest as she trudged through the small, whispering crowd, fiery head down.

Draco was waiting. It was 10:05, she was 5 minutes late. _Where the hell is she?_ he thought, a bit angry and a tiny bit worried. _What if she decided to reject him? _No, no girl would ever do that to Draco Malfoy. _Although that Granger did punch him once…that was a good one, a nose breaking one. She had a good right arm! _He laughed aloud, although his deep chuckling was mixed with a slight hinge-creaking and door closing, and leaning against it was a pale, red-blotched face, used-to-be-crying Ginny. She dropped her purse to the floor and lazily tried to fix her jacket that had fallen from her shoulders, but dropped to the ground in a fit of tears.

He stood up, face screwed up in confusion, and approached her slowly, hand planted on his naked chest, other hand pulling his green Muggle-basketball shorts up. He knelt to the floor before her and tried to budge her arms, but she wouldn't let him. So sighing, defeated, he picked her up by her stomach and flung her over his shoulder, hauling her over to his bed. He plopped her down in the middle of the pillows, grabbing her hands with his own. With his fairly large knuckles he wiped away some of the larger tears, scooting her over and sitting down next to her, pulling her into his lap.

She felt small, compared to Draco. Resting there, in his lap, she felt like a child. A small selfish child who couldn't take up for her dead father…she hiccupped more tears out and turned to cry onto his shoulder.

He rubbed her back soothingly, trying hard to calm her down. Or at least get her to stop crying long enough to tell him what's wrong. Either one was better than the present situation…

Almost 10 minutes later, she'd stopped crying after a light flurry of tears and was now down to a stage of softly hiccupping. She turned away from his shoulder, as if realizing what she had done had him in complete confusion.

"Sorry," she whispered, wiping away some of those tears. He reached a hand up to brush away a few strays.

"Tell me what happened?" he prodded, tucking some flyaway curls back behind her ear.

"I don't know, I'm just so stupid, I never should've-"

"What happened?" he poked harder. She sighed, defeated.

"I was walking down the hall, you know, and I passed the girls' bathroom and Parkinson-" she paused, tears building up, "-Parkinson-said something about my father, only God knows how _she_ knows, and how we're going to die of being _poor without someone to rake in cash, _exactly how you said it-" she paused again "-exactly how you said it y-yesterday," she ended quietly. Tears were floating around again. He wiped her cheeks off with his long, slim fingers, sighing.

"She must've overheard me," he stated. She rolled her eyes and her face contorted.

"Obviously. You make so many damn cracks on my family that _everyone_ knows about them. And now my fucking _father_ dies and the fucking _Golden Trio _who're _supposed_ to be my _friend_s go and fucking _leave me **here** _to deal with it! Even the fucking _shy people_ know about it and now _they're _quoting _every fucking thing you say! _How am I supposed to put up with it all? You've started a fucking **chain reaction** and now I can't get out of it," she ended with a sob, flinging herself out of his arms and over to his window, resting her hand on the glass pane.

He was oddly silent.

"What, poor person got your tongue, Draco? Is it _too fucking hilarious _for you to reply?"

He bent his head. "Ginny, I-"

"I know, Draco, you _didn't mean it_. _Pfft_. You meant every fucking thing you said."

"Ginny-"

"Oh, now you're going to try to explain? Explain what, Draco, why I'm _so fucking poor? _You wanna explain **that**? Go ahead, I'm sure **_everyone'll_** hear you," she cried out, digging through her retrieved purse for her pack of cigarettes.

"_Damnit to fucking hell…"_ she muttered, clawing through its contents. He reached down to grab them off the floor and hand them to her.

"Ginny, let me tell you-"

"I don't fucking need your help, Draco. I can find things perfectly on my own, alright?"

"Would you shut up and fucking _listen?!" _he cried, tossing her cigarettes at her as he approached her.

She was quiet.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Ginny, but it's my job and I know that's a terrible excuse and if I could I'd go back and forget I even fucking _said_ it, alright? I know you loved your _Daddy_ and you can't bring him back, and neither can _I_ but if I _could_ I _would_ because I know it hurts you so. I hate to see you like this, you hear? So terribly fucking _ruined_ and know that I did it. I'm sorry, alright? I'm so fucking sorry," he forced, collapsing on the bed, hand over his eyes. She stood stock still, cigarette between her two fingers and lighter in her other hand, having completely abandoned her half-empty purse and its contents on the plush green carpet.

"Draco, I-"

"I know, Ginny, you didn't mean those things you said," he sighed.

"No, I meant them, but I'm glad you apologized," she whispered, setting her tobacco products on his nightstand and falling onto the bed beside him, somewhat comfortable.

He snickered. "Did I just fucking apologize? To a _Weasley? _For _no reason?!_" he asked, mock disbelief. She giggled and ran her hand through his hair.

"No, but it was really nice, Draco," she whispered, scooting closer. "You had me on the verge of tears."

He scoffed. "You're always on the verge of tears, my lass, no matter the situation. But that's alright, of course," he added, at the strangely insulted look on her face, propping himself up on his elbow.

She smiled and rolled under him, kicking off her flip flops.

"I'm glad I chose to get to know you," she whispered, touching his shoulders with gentle fingers.

"I'm glad I chose to snog you, er, get to know you too," he replied, and she screwed up her face in confusion to see if he was joking.

"Yes, love, I'm joking. I really do want to get to know you," he breathed into her hair, peeling off her jacket.

****

Well, my friends, that is the end of one chapter! But I am not so sad to say there should be another right up after this one, so don't feel discouraged or cliffed! LoL! Now REVIEW, I say! LoL! Be lovely!

-Gabrielle


	4. Chapter Four

****

**Title: **_Clinging to the Calendar_

**Author: **_Gabrielle (moi!)_

**Brief Summary: ****Ok. Maybe _NOT_ short anymore, I got some ideas…lol.**_ Ginny's going through tough times at Easter break, and who better to share them with then Draco Malfoy?_****

**Rated: R for ****obscene language, and some, ahem, _steamy_ situations. My specialties. (BTW, put extra emphasis on _steamy_, I mean adult contenterated. LoL. And BTW… I made that word up. Mwa ha ha ha ha)**

* * *

Draco lazily propped his head up on his elbow, admiring her. She was entangled in a mess of his sheets, sweat, and her own red hair; picking at her nails in the soft glow of the fire. They'd been like this all day, practically; besides dressing for lunch and coming back straight after a steamy snogging session in the middle of the hallway. Ginny sighed and rolled over, propping her head up on her elbow also.

"Draco, what are we?" she whispered, and he could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"Pardon?" he murmured, pulling her closer to him. She was stiff against his chest for a moment.

"What are we?" she repeated, snuggling against the warmth of his chest.

There was a long silence.

"Lovers?" he approached, hoping she would drop the subject.

"But do we love each other?" she questioned, her long fingernail tracing the lines between his abs.

"Well, I love you," he murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"How do you know? I feel like it's too early to tell," she sighed.

He pulled her hand from his chest and put it over his left breast.

"Feel that?" he said, holding her hand there, palm against his nipple. "Feel that little _bop bop bop_?" he asked, voice growing quiet. Under the center of her palm, she felt the tiny _babumbabumbabum_ of his heartbeat. She gasped.

"Yes," she whispered back, amazed at how strong it was. He leaned down gently, and kissed her, still holding her hand over his heart.

"You feel it now?" he murmured, and as she held her hand there she felt it speed up.

"Oh, Draco!" she gasped again, curling her hand over his warm skin. "I never thought of it like that," she cooed.

He nodded and pulled her closer. "Tell me something," he whispered in her ear.

"Like what?" she muttered back, mind set on working off a hangnail.

"Something. Anything; something about your family," he said, annoyed with her nail picking.

"Well…" she started off. "We're Weasley's," she said. He harrumphed in frustration.

"Not your immediate family, your older family. Tell me something about your grandparents," he chose.

"All right…let's see. They were Italian, if I remember right." She paused briefly, eyes glossing over.

"Yes. Italian. They were my Nonna and Nonno," she said. "My Nonna, she loved us very much. She made the best foods when we visited, told the best stories. She called me Latizia," Ginny recalled.

Draco curled his arms further around her waist. "What else did she do?" he wanted to know. She sighed.

"My Nonna, she made the best _gnocchi_ around. She even hand-rolled her own ravioli," Ginny laughed, stomach growling. "But she was strict. Very strict about our health. 'Ronnie,' she'd say, 'I'm break you legs you no wash you hands.' But she loved us all the same."

"What happened to her?" Draco asked, rubbing her stomach gently to let her continue. Ginny was silent again, and she stared at her hands.

"My Nonno died. When I was about 4, I remember. He'd say to us, 'You know, you Nonna no live without her husband. She no know what to do,' he'd laugh. And then he did die. And Nonna really didn't know what to do," she sighed. Her hands fumbled with Draco's. A tear fell into the hollow of her throat.

"We thought she didn't love us anymore. She wouldn't cook, wouldn't talk; she'd only sit on her bed and bewitch knitting needles to knit long, long scarves that were like an endless sea of turquoise. 'It was you Nonno's favorite color,' she'd say to us. But the look in her eyes; it was just so sad," Ginny sniffled. Draco nodded and rubbed her stomach again, egging her on.

"One day, we all came there from the Burrow, just sitting in the kitchen. Mum came in and went to see if she wanted anything to eat, and didn't come out for a long, long time. When she finally did come out, we could tell she'd been crying. She herded us all around her, and shut the door. 'Your Nonna,' she said, more tears falling, 'Your grandmother died. In her sleep, thank Merlin. A very quiet, peaceful death.' I cried and cried. The only thing I remember saying for a few days at a time, was 'Nonna! Nonna!' One day mum got angry at me. 'We all miss your Nonna, Ginevra, but stop being so tenacious about it.' I only cried harder and screamed, 'Nonna!' She grabbed my hands and smacked me in the face. 'Your Nonna knew no other pain except the one she carried when Nonno died. Let us be glad she died in peace.'"

Ginny was quiet again. Draco tried to pull her closer yet, but she only rolled in his embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"I miss her so much, now that my father died. I don't know what I'm going to do," she sobbed. He rubbed her back gently, dragging his fingertips along her spine.

"There, there Ginny. I'll be here, you know? I'm not the same, I know, but I do love you," he whispered. She choked on a sob.

"Can you love me like Nonna?" she murmured. In the back of his head, the angry bitter thoughts snapped, 's_uch a child_'. He pushed them away angrily and pulled her close.

"Of course, Ginny. All that and more," he whispered.

They were quiet for a very long time, and at last Ginny'd fallen softly asleep in his arms.

* * *

He rolled over, letting her snuggle deep into the sheets of his comfortable bed. _Walking in the nude,_ he thought. _usually not like me._

He trotted quickly over to his desk, shifting thoughtfully through papers and homework as a distraction. The fire flickered gently in the corner, an obvious call that it was dying. As was he, on the inside. His thoughtful gaze was cast upon his four-poster bed, to the youngest Weasley who was sprawled across his silver-white sheets, legs astray and blankets giving a wanton display of everything that belonged to him. Her arms were cast out toward the spot where he had lain, fingers unconsciously gripping the cloth in her dreams. Her sleek red hair was in small threads around her face, barely hiding the frown that was growing. She whimpered in her sleep, groaning out into the quiet air. He could barely hear what she was saying, but as he turned swiftly he swore he heard her say, "_Nonna._"

He sighed. He'd made her tell him of her past, and in return he'd made her heart ache. _Her memories are brutal_, he thought. _But not as brutal as mine._

He didn't want to remember what he did when he did. He stood there behind the curtains, staring at the floor, mentally reliving every detail.

_

* * *

_

_"OPEN THIS DOOR!" a voice boomed outside. Draco nearly shook in his shiny black shoes, clinging to the inside doorknob with all his mustered strength. _

_"I **said 'open up'**," Lucius Malfoy screeched through the wood, and with a loud **crash** Draco was sprawled across the floor, scrambling wildly to escape from his father. _

_He scrounged for his wand madly, hands flinging in every direction before his father's miasma gaze fell across him. _

_"Draco," he snarled, and in one swift movement had Draco pulled up before him, black shirtfront balled up in his slim, long pale hand. Draco kicked his legs frantically, hoping to at least hit something valuable before something worse happened. As he stared into his father's blank face, it became contorted with anger. _

_"You," he snarled, his face close to his son's. Draco could feel the warmth of his breath, and smell the horrid stench of liquor and smoke._

_"Let-me-go," Draco struggled, hitting and kicking wherever he could reach. _

_"No, its not that simple," his father shrieked, dropping him to the ground. Completely caught off guard, Draco fell to the ground with a dull **thud** and squirmed wildly, finally clutching a splinter from the broken door in his small, pale hands. _

_"Oh, going to threaten me, now? Well, sorry my 'dearest' son, but that won't work once you're **dead**," he snarled. Draco continued to scramble backwards, ripping himself to his feet with the help of his mother's bed. _

_"Mother!" he cried. "Mum!" Down the hall there was a shuffling and a weak muffled cry, and a loud crash as his mother's body fell into view from the door. "Mum!" he cried again, resisting the dangerous urge to run to her. _

_"'Mum!'" he mimicked, a high-pitched voice issuing from his father's low voice. "'Mother!'" he cried again, still mocking him. "Praytell, Draco, how would your **mother** help you in a situation such as this?"_

_Draco didn't say anything. He only wrapped his fingers ever firmer around the shard of wood, snarl imprinted on his face. _

_"I hate you! Look what you've done! You've f-fucked up my **life**!" Lucius snarled, reaching for his shirtfront again. Draco slipped quickly out of the way, only a few more feet from the door. _

_"What **I've** done?! What have **I** done to your horrible, pitiful life? Hmm, 'Father'? Was **I** the one that slept with that bint that night at the Leaky Cauldron? Was **I** the one that nearly murdered Cornelius Fudge in front of almost every fucking Auror in the Ministry? Was **I** the one that got involved with Voldemort and put his whole fucking reputation and **life** on the line? **Was I?**" Draco shrieked, anger bubbling inside his chest, and veins._

_Lucius grunted and gave a drunken lunge for his son, who jumped expertly out of the way. _

_"Was I? Was **I** the one who screwed up my entire fucking **life** because of a few fucking galleons? **Was I?**" he cried out again, his yelling piercing his father's thoughts as the older Malfoy rolled across the floor, head throbbing with every one of his son's clipped syllables. _

_Taking this as an advantage, he ducked down and swapped splinters, going for a good bat-sized one. _

_"You are wrong!" Lucius snarled from the floor, wrestling to regain his balance. _

_"No! You can't tell me I was wrong! Because it was you! **You** were wrong!" he cried out, and in all his anger brought the thick wooden splinter down on his father's back. _

_"You were wrong!" he repeated, tears flying from his eyes as he brought it down upon his father again and again. _

_"You were wrong!" he cried silently while his father was lost in unconsciousness, his shirt torn and blood seeping from the ripped remains of the green shirt. _

_He collapsed onto the floor in a fit of tears, his mother hurt and unconscious, the divorced pair lying in separate rooms in separate dreams, the one thing they shared left to collect his shreds of pride and dignity and return to the real world. _

* * *

That was the day his father was landed in Azkaban for child abuse and abuse to his marital other.

That was the day things came crashing down.

And then the day came when he saw her.

And for once, he was glad to look over his shoulder at the sleeping beauty who shared a hurt so deep with him it was only right to share it back. He slipped through the shadows of his room gently, and shook her shoulder. Her sleeping eyes perturbed him, and he wondered how he could wake something so precious.

But he inhaled anyway, and opened his mouth; this girl who knew nothing now knew everything, she knew the very essence of his being. And for once, he was glad to fall asleep next to someone that shared his bed, because she knew who he was inside. So as she fell asleep, his hand idly brushing over the skin of her body, three simple words slipped over her lips and into his ear.

_"I love you." _

**

* * *

**

**Not the end, my dears! Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **_Clinging To The Calendar _

**Author: **_Gabrielle (moi!)_

**Brief Summary: Ok. Changed back to short!**_ Ginny's going through tough times at Easter break, and who better to share them with then Draco Malfoy?_****

**Rated: R for obscene language, and some, ahem, _steamy_ situations. My specialties. (BTW, put extra emphasis on _steamy_, I mean adult contenterated. LoL. And BTW… I made that word up. Mwa ha ha ha ha)**

_

* * *

_

__

_When we were starting out, you believed in me without a doubt_

_You were the finest thing to happen to a boy like me_

_It's so much harder now, I wanna try and tell you how_

_There is so much love in me, even though it's hard to see_

_And I was never good at goodbye..._

_Can I swallow this bottle whole? _

_So this brain in my head can forget your face_

_Can I swallow this bottle whole?_

_'Cause I'd rather be dead than make more mistakes_

_Today I couldn't stay awake_

_Feels like I'm drowning in this firewater lake_

_I won't be sleeping much tonight_

_It's not the same without you lying by my side_

_(Right beside me)___

He heard the song in his ears as he watched her walk across the lawn.

She flipped her hair across her left shoulder and wiped her eyes in the sunshine.

Her eyes were crystallized and red, as she threw rocks into the lake. She skipped one. Sunk another. Threw one as far as she could, and screamed out into the warm air. She screamed again, pulling at her hair, and fell to her knees, screaming at the sky.

_"Is this what you wanted?! Is it?! Well I hope you're happy!"_ her screams echoed across the lawn. She coughed and coughed into her hands, falling over from her knees onto her backside, clawing at her purse.

He knew what she was looking for. Cigarettes. He threw back a swig of FireWhiskey. She continued to grunt in frustration, digging through the contents of her petite leather handbag.

He gently poked toward her, digging in his coat pocket, retrieving a pack of _Marlboro Lights_ from it.

Holding the cigarettes in his left hand and the bottle in his right, he approached her evenly, a straight look on his face.

"Need one?" he inquired gesturing toward her purse ripping. She huffed out a sigh and reached out hesitantly, plucking out a cigarette. He fumbled the pack back into his pocket and came up with a silver lighter, an emerald jewel encrusted 'D' on both sides.

He held it up to her mouth and flipped it open, centering the flame on the tip. She looked up at him and puffed in an out for a moment, pulling it away from her lips. He clicked the top back on the lighter and slipped it into his pocket, sitting down next to her and leaning back on his hands. He watched as she slowly puffed on the cigarette, drawing in and out on it. As if by lightning, she realized he was there.

"Oh. Hey," she nodded quietly, drawing on the cigarette again.

"Yeah. Hey," he sniffed. They were quiet for a while.

"So…" she said, looking anywhere but in his direction.

"So…what?" he asked, leaning over to look at her face.

"I don't know," she said. She took a drag on the cigarette, buying time.

"Me either. But I meant to ask you something," he said. She looked at him, suddenly stiff.

"Yeah, go ahead," she said, waving her hand to egg him on. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong with what?" she replied, nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" he corrected himself.

"With me?"

"Yeah. Why'd you leave like that? In the middle of the night?" he poked, curious.

She was stiff and silent.

"I don't know," she muttered. Which wasn't true.

"You don't _know_?" he repeated.

"Well, I _do_ know. But I didn't want to tell you," she pressed, suddenly uneasy.

"Why not?" he wanted to know.

"Because," she murmured.

"Because why?" he interrogated further.

"What's with all the fuckin' questions?" she muttered. He inwardly groaned.

"I want to know," he shrugged.

"Well, it's sort of private, Draco. This isn't something you can just go and repeat to the whole fuckin' _school_," she insisted.

He nodded, bobbing his head sheepishly.

"I left because…" she trailed off, pink tint crawling up from her neck.

"Because…" he coaxed.

"…because-I-was-scared-I-was-pregnant-and-didn't-want-you-mad," she breathed. She hid her face with her hands, cigarette burning into oblivion.

He was quiet for a second. He twiddled his thumbs, stared at the ground, and then looked back up at her. She was still covering her face, as if at any moment she'd disappear.

"You-You aren't, are you?" he murmured, scooting a tiny bit closer. He placed his left hand on her back gently, and began drag his fingertips gently up her spine.

"I-no-I'm not. Thank _God_," she muttered the last part. Her voice was trembling. Was she lying? He sighed.

"Why so depressed?" she snapped, uncovering her face and drawing on the cigarette. He gave a sheepish shrug.

"God Draco, I'm _16_! I can't have a _baby_ at my age, that's like throwing my whole fucking life away!" He pushed his hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know, but…I don't know, it just seemed like such a happy thing. A baby. That's my goal, you know. To love someone and marry them, and have a baby. I'd raise him better than my father raised me, that's for sure…" he trailed off, and this time it was his turn to cover his face.

"I don't know, when you left and didn't say why, I thought you hated me. Because I did that to my father, or something. I thought you were mad because I made you tell me about your…your…you know. I thought I'd screwed everything up, and you hated me," he muttered softly.

She sighed and put out the cigarette. "I don't hate you, Draco. But can you-can you imagine what my mother would say? Me, coming home at the end of term, with a stomach as big as a pumpkin? She'd die, I'd bet. And with no one to share the burden with, nonetheless. Can you imagine what I'd say? 'Hi mum, glad you aren't crying over your dead husband. And to add to your grief, I eloped and got knocked up by Draco Malfoy. Gee, isn't life great?'" She rolled her eyes and pulled at her hair, silky red strands that shone like fire in water.

"So, you have no problem with me, right? I mean, as long as I don't get you…er…you'll still love me, right? Even though your family's having problems?" he muttered, confused on what was going on.

She nodded solemnly, then more vigorously. "Yes. I suppose. After all, with you I shared everything I knew, and you the same. What would we do without each other?" she joked. But she knew on the inside they both knew what would happen. These totally opposite people had shared everything they knew with the other in one night, and had become emotionally and physically bound.

"I love you, Ginny. I don't know what I'd do. I feel like I've known you forever and ever, and it's only been a few days," he murmured. She nodded and sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

"What a strange couple, we are. I never thought I could love someone in such a short time. But you have skills, I suppose," she muttered in a multiple-meaning way.

He grinned, but then began picking grass from the ground.

They stayed silent for a long time, stillness filling every open hole. Finally, Draco stood up, brushing off his knees. "Where are you going?" she looked up, reaching out to touch his pant leg, as if to make sure he was still there. He shrugged, and sighed.

"Somewhere," he responded, tone even. She looked up at him again, her face tired and wary.

"Like where?" she pressed back, and stood up.

"To the library, maybe. Or to get something to eat. Or to go take a nap, maybe," he said, shrugging again at the end of it all. She reached for his hand.

"Take me with you, please?" she sniffed, barely. He'd seen her outbreak. A snapping thought in his mind said to him, '_What if she does something stupid? It'll be your fault…_' He grunted in half-amusement and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, letting go and draping his arm gently over her shoulders, snaking under the collar of her black sweater.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look sexy in black?" he grinned devilishly. She gave a light grunt as he snapped her bra strap and smiled.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind," She reached over around his back and tucked her hand into his front pocket, flashing a quick white grin. Sometimes he wonders how she can change so fast from innocent to satanic.

The castle was quiet. Beside's Ginny's offhand sniffling and their groping each other down the hallway, all was still.

They were standing outside the door to Draco's room, lips feverishly snapping at each other and tongues intertwined as well as hands.

"Do you love me, Ginny?" he murmured into her neck, where his lips were working away her sanity.

"Wh-what?" she muttered back, gripping his shoulders tightly at the strong waves of pleasure pouring down her spine.

"Do you love me?" he repeated. She was silent and still for a moment, as he tenderly kissed below her ears.

"Don't be such a dip, Draco. Of course I love you," she murmured back, whipping him around and stepping back.

"I'll love you no matter what happens," she sighed, drumming her fingers on her stomach gently. His mouth fell open slightly, breaths ragged, and she kissed his bottom lip gently, shrugging and turning away, walking down the hallway, black high-heeled boots clicking all the way. As she entered a crowd near the Great Hall on her way to her dorm, her back straightened. Pansy Parkinson stood at the end of the hall, short, pudgy and thin blondes and brunettes standing around her like a flock of sheep around a shepherd.

"Weasley," she snarled, disgusted. Ginny only smirked and flipped her middle finger up.

"Whores," she nodded back to them, smirk scrawled across her delicate pink lips. She held her finger-raised fist at them as she walked down the hall, turning at the end. She dropped it gracefully, hand slipping into the front pocket of her jeans, fishing for her lighter and pack of cigarettes. With a dissatisfied but offhanded grunt, she came to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she entered her dorm room, she sauntered gently over to her calendar. Her manicured finger traipsed gently across the yellowed pages, before coming to the bottom. Black scribbles and cusswords as well as tear stains graced the thick page. With a heavy sigh but a sincere smile, she flipped her nail underneath the page and pushed it up, May's enchanted monthly name blooming with flowers. She grinned as she tacked the page into the wall, eyes closing as she sighed. The room was empty, as she fell back onto her bed.

"Sometimes, you just gotta move on," she murmured to herself gently, sunlight streaming through the open curtains. She absently rubbed her neck as she closed her chocolate eyes, Draco's face running through her mind. She smiled softly, basking like a lazy cat in the sunshine. "Just gotta move on."

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The Song 'Firewater' is by Yellowcard, I don't own it but would like to :D and I do not own any of the names or anything from Harry Potter; It all belongs to the magical J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. Nor, do I own Marlboro Cigarettes. lol. So, guess I'm still broke as ever! lol **

**Sooner or later I'm going to post an epilogue or whatever it is for the end of this fic. It wasn't very long, and it wasn't very good but I got distracted with the makings of, dun dun dun you guessed it, yet _another_ fic! LoL! Keep watching me for a new one and keep looking into the finishings of 'Something Innocent' and 'Stings Like Fire'! I'm ALSO going to try to re-fix 'Where Did MY Happy Ending Go?' and all that. Needless to say, I have a lot on my hands, so gimme some credit! LoL! Stay tuned for the final ending! **


End file.
